In the design of veneer type construction systems it is of primary importance to provide a structure system which is capable of connecting the inner and outer wythes of a structure in a manner which provides complete structural integrity. This structure integrity must exist despite the possible deterioration or decay of any insulation board or other intermediate layers which are part of the assembly. It is also necessary to provide a system which can be applied in a manner which is economical of labor and which is not subject to construction errors.